


Unexpected Love

by TrisPond



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dates, F/M, Flourist!Hinata, Fluff, Sweet, rarepair exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Yachi uses an app to escape a boring date, but she did not expect that Hinata, the handsome redhead who went to her rescue, would prove to be a quite exciting company.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: Haikyuu Rarepair Exchange 2020





	Unexpected Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [battle_goats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/gifts).



> This was written for Goats (Battle_goats), as part of the HQ Rarepair Exchange. I hope you like it (I was going to do a Ushihina but I couldn't finish it)! And thanks to Mateo, my beta on this story.

Yachi regretted the moment that her friend had convinced her to go out on a date, saying that she was always on her own, that she needed to meet new people and enjoy life.

After much persuasion, she had come on the date. But it was terrible.

First of all, the date, Rei, had arrived late. Like, 20 minutes late. Still, she wouldn’t have held it against him if he had at least offered an explanation or apologized, it would’ve been fine. Instead, he only said hi and started talking.

And he didn’t stop talking — about himself and how impressive he was. Yachi wasn’t even sure that he knew he was on a date. By the way that Rei was acting, he wasn’t aware that he should get to know her too. 

Yachi couldn’t believe that she had dressed up for this. She had spent so much time preparing herself for this, had even started to think that her friend was right and she would meet someone great and what she had gained instead? One hour listening to an egocentric boy. 

She felt so bored that she was almost falling asleep while she kept trying to find something appealing about him (he was a little bit handsome, but that was it). 

When he started questioning her and all her professional dreams, she just couldn’t stand it anymore. She discreetly texted her friend, complaining about the date. Thankfully, her friend gave her an idea to get out of there without making a scene.

There was one app that existed for situations like this - you just sent your name, address, and your picture, and someone that was nearby would appear to rescue you, giving some kind of excuse to request your immediate presence in any other place. 

Yachi had never used it before, even because she barely got out, but it had already saved one of her friends previously. So, she filled all that was required and sent it, hoping it wouldn’t take too long.

She felt a little bad for tricking her date. However, all her guilt disappeared when Rei went on and on about the stock market (who she had killed to deserve it?).

Yachi kept her eyes on the door, wishing to see her help arriving. Nothing happened for a few minutes, except an old couple showing up, but she quickly discarded them, as she doubted that they even knew what the app was. Then someone else opened the door.

It was a handsome short redhead. He looked around her age, dressed up in casual clothes. He had a different kind of brown eyes, even from afar she could see how warm they were. 

The boy scanned the room as if searching for something. Yachi hoped it was her and that he had come to rescue her. 

“Yachi! I’m so glad that I found you,” he said. 

She almost let out a sigh of relief. Thank God this date would be over. 

“You have to come with me.”

Yachi got up from her seat, more than ready to leave that place.

“Wait, who are you?” her date asked in a demanding tone.

“I’m her boyfriend,” the new boy said, defensive. 

“If she has a boyfriend, why is she on a date?” his tone was a mix of anger and distrust.

“Well, there is something called open relationship, you know. Ours was like that, but now I see it that it was a mistake. Please, Yachi, I don’t want to see you with anyone else anymore.”

“Okay, babe,” she said, trying not to sound awkward. “I don’t want to see you with anyone else, either.”

“Okay, you won’t,” he promised and gave her a broad smile before grabbing her hand. “Let’s pay and get out of here.”

Rei didn’t look happy with the ways things turned, but he seemed to buy it and stayed silent. The redhead and Yachi tried to ignore his glare while they paid the bill and then quickly left the restaurant.

Through it all, Yachi tried not to be hyper-aware of his hand that was still touching hers. She failed completely. 

“Thank you so much for getting me out of there!”

Yachi could barely believe this was over. Finally, she wouldn’t have to hear that annoying man anymore. 

“Don’t worry, it was no big deal,” he chuckled.

“You saved me.”

He laughed, clearly amused by her forceful tone. It was a beautiful sound that made her smile alongside him.

“It was that bad?”

“Yes, it was terrible,” she said. 

“I’m glad I was able to help, then,” he replied, and the sincerity behind his voice left no room to doubt - even if they had just met. 

“What’s your name?” she asked, curious about that beautiful boy that had helped her.

He smiled, which suited him. 

“I’m Hinata Shouyou. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

They exchanged a glare, happy without reason.

“Oh, sorry,” he said, realizing he was still holding her.

It was strange, because even if she was a tactile person, she ordinarily took a while to feel comfortable enough to touch other people, but she instantly missed the feeling of his hands. Maybe it was just because he looked so good. She wasn’t sure. 

“Well, I think I’m gonna go now,” he announced.

It shouldn’t matter to her that they were splitting ways, considering they had just met. Still, the idea didn’t sit well with her. 

Besides… 

“Wait,” she said before thinking. Then the familiar panic went over her, making her regret ever saying anything at all. “Nevermind.”

“What is it?”

She shook her head.

“Come on, you can tell me. It’s alright,” Hinata said in a soothing voice. 

"I’m supposed to get back home later, and I’m free right now, so… Do you know of a place I could go and do something else?”

“Oh, I can stay with you if you want,” he suggested.

She smiled, happy to hear that. Maybe it was because the boy had helped to get out of that terrible situation or just because he gave off a kind vibe, she wasn’t sure, but she felt at ease with him.

“So, what do you want to do?” 

“I have no idea,” she admitted. 

“Hum, do you like dancing?” he asked.

“I don’t know how to dance,” she said with her voice high. She sucked at it, and wasn’t excited by the idea of looking like a fool in front of him. 

He laughed, thinking her desperation was funny.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to make you dance,” he promised. “But some of my friends are training in a park nearby. We can go there if you want to watch it. It’s okay if you don’t, though.”

Yachi looked at him, surprised. She wasn’t expecting anything like that, but she had to admit that it sounded like a cool idea. It was far better than anything she could’ve come up with, anyway.

After all, she loved to watch other people dancing, she just wasn’t that talented to do it herself.

“I want to go,” she said, feeling brave for once. 

“Okay, we have to hurry, or we’ll miss it,” he said as the only warning before once again taking her hands on his. He started to run, and she had no choice but to run with him.

She was out of breath on the time they arrived at the park. 

She was also blushing. Though, she had a suspicion that it had nothing to do with all the exercise and more with the handsome boy that was still so close. 

“Are you okay?” Hinata asked, looking concerned by her state. “I’m sorry for just dragging you around like this.”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

“If you say so,” he agreed, still sounding unsure.

She let go of his hands and started paying attention to where she was. After too long without going there, she had forgotten how beautiful everything was, with the trees and plants giving a calming vibe.

It was easy to identify the group of people that he was talking about, as there was already a group of three boys and one girl dancing. They looked amazing and were able to catch everyone’s attention. If asked, she would say that they had talent, though she wasn’t a specialist.

Hinata greeted them with a wave. Nobody stopped dancing, but the girl sent a wink on their direction, and that seemed to be enough for him. 

“Come on, let’s sit,” he said before sitting on the ground without ceremony. 

One more time, she followed his example. They started talking, and in a few minutes, she was laughing again. They spoke about standard stuff, like school and movies, but the conversation seemed effortless.

Until one thought crossed her mind, and she couldn’t get rid of it, no matter how much she tried. 

“Hum… can I ask something?” she sounded as unsure as she felt.

“Yeah, go ahead,” he said in such a cheerful tone that surprised her. 

“Why do you use this app? Like, volunteering to help people get out of bad dates?” 

“Hum, I guess it’s because my friends told me such pretty awful stories.” 

His answer surprised her, even though she wasn’t sure what he would say anyway. So, his reason was as simple as that. 

“Makes sense.”

“But what was so bad about your date anyway?” he sounded inquisitive.

“There was nothing dangerous,” she explained and saw that he relaxed. “It was just…” she said and then proceeded to tell him about what happened. 

“Well, I don’t envy you,” he joked.

“I don’t think anyone does,” she agreed.

“But…” he hesitated, and that drew her attention. So far, he had been very outspoken,

“What is it?”

“I’m having sympathy for the guy,” he confessed. “Just hear me out, alright? Imagine being step up to a date and finding it was with a pretty girl like you. He probably panicked and did everything he could to impress you.”

She blushed, too unused to hear she was pretty. Objectively, she knew she could be considered cute or beautiful, but most days, she just didn’t feel like it. It was even more extraordinary to hear someone else saying it.

“Thank you.”

Before he could say anything else, his friends approached them, having finished rehearsing. She had forgotten all about them, too invested in the conversation.

“Hey, Shouyou,” one of them greeted. 

“Who are you?” another one asked.

“Don’t be rude,” the girl scolded him.

Yachi felt nervous, with all those eyes under her. She never knew what to do when she met new people, and most of the time ended up talking too much.

“Hey guys, this is Yachi,” Hinata introduced her, then proceeded to do it with his friends. 

She didn’t even get their names, still too anxious. 

But in the end, she had no reason to be nervous. Everyone included her well and she was having fun, until she realized that she was already late to return home and quickly said goodbye to everyone, without even remembering that she would not be able to see Hinata again.

xxx

The next day, Yachi went out to buy a flower for her mom’s birthday. 

She chose a small floriculture that wasn’t too far away from her house, and that had good reviews online. 

But she wasn’t prepared to see a familiar boy handling the flowers. Yachi even narrowed her eyes to see if the vision before her was real or was the product of her imagination, but in fact, it was the redhead she had met yesterday at that date. 

Hinata was in the middle of making a bouquet, his hands swiftly shifting the position of the flowers while he talked to an older man, laughing with him as if they were old friends. With his simple clothes, that was even a little stained with earth, and an open smile, he seemed relaxed there.

Yachi felt conscious of her appearance, knowing she was less dressed up than the day before. At least she was wearing something she liked, through no makeup at all.

She felt uneasy, unsure whether to speak to him or not. On one hand, it had been so fun to spend time with him, but on the other, they barely knew each other, wouldn't that be weird?

Before she could make a decision, however, he looked in her direction and seemed to recognize her after a second, smiling even more and waving with one hand while the other held the bouquet.

Yachi was embarrassed by the sudden attention and hurriedly turned her back and pretended to be interested in the flower that was closest to her, although it was a dull one.

She stayed a few more minutes until she found the courage to do what she had gone there to do. There were some flowers that she thought her mother would like, but there were so many options that she was lost.

“Oh, hey. Yachi, wasn’t it?” a voice said, sounding amused. 

The blonde turned around and saw that now Hinata was close to her, no longer attending somebody else. For some strange reason, she felt her heart beating faster. 

“Yes!” she said. “Thank you again for yesterday.”

“It was no big deal, it was fun anyway,” he quickly dismissed her. “So, what are you doing here?”

She explained it, and he started to give more ideas right away, like pointing out things like she would never have thought alone and even showing her some photos of old flower combinations he had done. 

“You’re good at this,” she said, impressed. 

“Nah, I’m just used to this. I’ve helped my uncle with his store for a while now,” he explained. 

“Do you like it?” she asked even though she was pretty sure of the answer. 

“Yeah,” he smiled.

They continued to chat for more forty minutes, and they would have probably continued doing so, if it wasn’t for a text that Yachi received from her mom, asking if everything was alright. 

“Okay, I think I choose the flower,” she announced. 

The redhead looked at her expectantly, which was fair, because he had shown pretty much the entire catalog of the shop.

Yachi explained what she wanted, and she knew by the look on his face that he was surprised by her choice, but was still nodding along with her. 

“Are you sure it wouldn’t be that?” he pointed out when she finished, referring to one flower that she had held dreamily for about ten minutes.

She shook her head, even if a bit unhappy. It was the most delicate and beautiful flower that she had ever seen, and something about it was just stunning. She would’ve loved to buy it, yet it didn’t feel like her mom would’ve liked it that much.

“No, that was my favorite, but it’s not mom’s style.” 

He nodded, truly understanding now.

“I’m sure your mom will be happy with those.”

So, they finished setting it up, and she went to the cashier to pay. Yachi knew her mom would love it, however, she couldn’t make herself feel happy now, because she had run out of excuses to talk to Hinata. 

The truth was that she was sad to have to say goodbye to him. Hinata was exciting and kind, he was so different from the people that she knew. Yachi wanted to spend more time with him.

He was waiting for her close to the door, holding the bouquet. She took it, smiling anxiously when their fingers touched.

“One more thing,” he said as she was about to say goodbye.

Yachi looked confused at him. She hoped… she wasn’t sure what for, but for something. The moment suddenly felt important. 

He showed her a petal from the flower that she had found beautiful before.

“For you,” he said, his lips curving into a half-smile, that made him look boyish.

She took it. For some reason, she felt deeply moved by this. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied. 

“Bye. Until… someday,” the girl said, her voice betraying her sadness. 

For the first time since they had met, Hinata also looked sad. His smile was gone, and his eyes weren’t facing her, focusing on the ground instead. 

“I hope to see you again,” he said.

Yachi nodded, unable to trust her words, and forced herself to turn her back. She left the shop with a mix of feelings, which she ignored the best she could as she made her way home.

xxx

One week had passed and Yachi still couldn’t forget about Hinata. 

Every time that she saw her mom’s new flower in the center of her dinner table, Yachi would be reminded of that boy’s pretty eyes and his smile. Not to mention that _her_ flower was kept safe in her room and she had even taken a picture of it, knowing that it couldn’t last as long as she wished. 

Sometimes, her head repeated the memory of him calling her pretty. She smiled every time. 

But it wasn’t just this. Even when Yachi was at the school, her thoughts somehow always ended up back at him, and she couldn’t stop herself from wondering what he was doing, what was his favorite colour, if he could play an instrument… everything suddenly felt like it was about him.

Yachi had only felt this way one time before, but she knew that she had a crush. 

She just wasn’t sure what to do about it.

xxx

A few days had passed, and Yachi knew that she would’ve to do something about her crush or it would drive her crazy.

She had decided that she wanted him in her life, even if as only a friend, so the natural next step was to see him again and ask to stay in touch. Of course, she had spent a couple of hours preparing herself for it. 

So, she came to the floriculture, hoping to see him there.

It didn’t take long to see him, busy making a flower arrangement. It was cute seeing him so concentrated. 

“Hi,” she said as she got closer to him. 

Immediately, he stopped what he was doing and looked at her, grinning.

“Yachi! I missed you,” he said. 

She laughed, still unused with how he seemed to have no filter at all. 

“I’m serious,” he protested. “I had fun with you,” he shared in a confidant tone. 

“Do you want to go on a date with me?” she burst out, surprising even herself.

Naturally, she had wished she could do something like this. But she hadn’t believed for a second that she would be able to really do it. 

And if it was anybody else, she didn’t think she would feel confident enough to ask this. However, there was something soothing about Hinata, about the way he always was so open and full of energy. She felt safe with him. She knew he wouldn’t make fun of her or anything like that. 

He smiled, even more than she had seen before. At that moment, he had to be the most handsome person she had ever come across. 

“I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> The app mentioned in the story was actually an idea that was originally from Tumblr that I saw on a Facebook post.  
> I hope you liked the story.


End file.
